


Busy

by RoseWithAllHerThorns



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Force Lightning, Invisibility, Post-Canon, Scratching, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9201284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWithAllHerThorns/pseuds/RoseWithAllHerThorns
Summary: Juhani and Revan have been so busy teaching new Padawans they haven't had any good alone time. Revan teases Juhani in a moment of frustration while at work, so Juhani invisibly teases Revan back until they can retreat to fuck in a closet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For femslash kink meme.  
> https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/19252.html?thread=2753844#cmt2753844

"It goes like this. You hold your breath deep in your core, and then you pull with the force." Revan demonstrates, her hands twisting as smoothly as if she held cloth between them.

Not far away, Juhani sits up, almost scared to look down. She stifles a squeak as the elastic snaps back into place. Her eyes lid. The holopad can wait.

"Do you think you can do it? Here." Revan slips her hairtie loose. "Make it move without touching it."

Her padawan- one of altogether too many, in these understaffed times, but a smart lad- he squints and wiggles his fingers.

It doesn't even swing.

This has been easy for Revan, for as long as she can remember, but she was a prodigy. So that wouldn't apply to everyone. She breathes in, drawing in patience and understanding and everything she needs.

A hand slides across her scalp, the slight tips of nails scratching against it. Revan's patience is spent instead on not leaning in with a moan towards her invisible lover.

He does get it, on the forth try, and Revan gives a smile that's not entirely for him. "Good work. I'll leave you to it."

She barely closes the closet door before Juhani is nipping at her neck, hands taking large handfuls of Revan's breasts. It's a few moments of bliss and warmth and the so alive woman pressing against her back before she decides to act.

A spark of electricity darts from her callused finger to slip through Juhani's panties, right to her clit. Juhani does moan then, biting down harshly on her lover's ear. Revan melts, like putty, and pays no heed to the shelf pressing against her ass.

"I've been so busy, I'm sorry," Juhani whispers against her skin.

"It's just our duty," Revan sighs back, twisting lightning-fast to lick a kiss or two from Juhani's mouth.  
===

"Sometimes I think about running away," Revan says solemnly, staring at the swollen clit been her fingers. Juhani isn't entirely coherent, but she tries. Oh god does she try.

  
"Ru-running away- running it doesn't solve anything. So. Please don't I need you. We need you."

  
"You could do it..." Revan slumps loosely over her now, and laughs bitterly. "But leaving you really would break my heart."

  
"What about mine?" Juhani scratches a bloody pattern into Revan's sternum, like she wants to dig through and grab a piece of that heart, and then she heals it, leaving smooth skin. One day she might leave it. Revan would love that.

"That's what I mean. Your heart, my heart, aren't they entwined at this point?"

For now, they'll take it one day at a time.


End file.
